Warframe Halo
by Salem4ver
Summary: With the Sentients subdued but not defeated, the Grineer where now the main focus of Tenno Yumi Yada, Hiro Nonaka, Futaba Kido, and Toya Katayuma. But what the young Tenno did not count on was getting thrown an unknown planet that was taken over by the Covenant and meet the UNSC while fighting for their lives on what is left of Yorktown
1. OC BIO

OC Bio:

 **Yumi Yada:**

Skin color: white

Hair color: orange

Hair length: long

Eye color: green

Warframe: Mirage

School: Maduria

Personality: Trickster, lonely, artistic

 **Hiro Nonaka:**

Skin color: latte

Hair color: black

Hair length: short

Eye color: blue

Warframe: Oberon

School: Naramon

Personality: strong, loyal, brave, gentle

 **Futaba Kido:**

Skin color: pale

Hair color: gold

Hair length: medium

Eye color: Teal

Warframe: Banshee

School: Unariu

Personality: quiet, calm, logical

 **Toya Katayuma:**

Skin color: tan

Hair color: red

Hair length: very long

Eye color: gold

Warframe: Saryn

School: Vazarin

Personality: (depends on her mood) sadist, irritant, lovely


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Tenno

Part one—Mirage

XXX

 _"_ _Oh, how you suffered to become this twisted beast. Yet you laughed at me. Others writhed and raged in the vice, but you, you played the fool. And so, it was, that you distorted my design. A sanguine trick. A murderous comedy. But no one is laughing anymore… expect you. The mere vapors of life shimming still. Mirage."_

XXX

A mission given to her by the Lotus. Something that could ease away her boredom as she waited for her Orbiter to come out of the void. As she tested out her flexibility, she couldn't wait to get there and because she would be meeting up with old friend of hers. Hiro Nonaka the user of the Oberon Warframe, Futaba Kido user of the Banshee Warframe, and Toya Katayuma user of the Saryn Warframe. It had been a very long time since she lasted saw any of them. She was very happy to know that the Stalker didn't get to them like he had with so many others. She just couldn't wait to see them again. She ties her hair into big fluffy pig tails smiling all the while.

"I wonder if Toya and Hiro still have a crush on one another." Yumi suddenly said out loud looking out the window at the void as the ship traveled through it. She giggled at the memories of her and Futaba trying to get the two together. Of course, she had bride Futaba into doing it given how distant she could be. Yumi always thought of Hiro and Toya as the perfect cuople. Hiro and Toya had a deep love for nature and would get pissed off when any piece of nature was destroyed. Hiro was also a huge bookworm and would on and on about something he learned and guess who would sit next to him and listen through the lecture/story. Toya. Yumi always found it funny how they would both steal glances when the other wasn't looking. Yumi would tease them both about it endlessly and now she would get to do that again! The good old days have been revived!

"Operator we have only three hours felt before we arrive at the Corpus Gas City in Saturn." Said Orbus as Yumi was petting her Kubrow she named KK. KK was a rather large Kubrow and Yumi spoiled her rotten. "I would suggest preparing all your traps and pranks for the Corpus."

"Good idea." She grabs her sketch book opening it. In this sketch book of hers is filled of all kinds of new traps, pranks, and strategies to accompany them, she had been brainstorming. She went to the engineer station with KK following her closely as its master got to work.

"Shall I play some music?" Orbus asks.

"Hit it!" Soon old Earth songs made by a group called Linkin Park started playing on full blast. The music was the only thing that could be hear on the ship. KK danced while Yumi worked diligently on her traps and pranks. This was going to be a fun mission.

Part two—Oberon

XXX

 _"_ _Greed and denial will seduce any destruction... even our own. We're blind to future consequence, casting our debts on those to come. But what if now, the Gray Mother sought revenge? A brutal thorn... piercing the gushing ulcers of waste and industry. A new green... sown upon sanguine ground. Fertilized... with the blood and bone of its defilers. Oberon."_

XXX

Hiro sat in front of his plants tending to each one while he read a book. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again. Mainly Toya. He finally felt like he had the courage to tell her how he felt but… he had this feeling that it wasn't going to go well. There so many times during the time they serve as tools for the Orokin Empire that he tried to express his feelings. Often with anonymous love letters to her that had her favorite flower attached to it. He loved watching her read them. the way her eyes would shine reading one gave him a little courage but after they had destroyed the Orokin Empire and went into the Dream, he never saw her again. He did miss Futaba and Yumi. Yumi might have gotten them all together but it was he who lead them into battle. Everyone had a role. He was the leader, Yumi was the comedian and scout of the group, Futaba was their markswoman, and Saryn was their second in command but also was their smokescreen, her spores could create not only a poisonous gas but also a thick smokescreen for them to use to their advantage.

"You know you could call her." Said his Orbus.

"Are you crazy Orbus?"

"No, crazy belongs to Yumi. Hiro, it's high time you told her."

"I will." He said wanting to drop the subject. He sighed Orbus was right. Honestly why did AIs have to be right? It was rare for them to be wrong. He looked out the window sighing as he closed his eyes picturing Toya's beautiful face. "Toya…" He whispers.

"Yumi was right you are hopelessly in love." Orbus said making Hiro freeze with a bright red face and turns to the ceiling.

"ORBUS!" He scolds embarrassed beyond belief. Orbus laughs as Hiro puts his hands to his face. "Damn you Yumi…" He growls annoyed then looks back at his book trying to get his mind off of it.

"You know that Yumi will begin to tease you about your crush. I'm sure if this keeps up she'll just force you to tell Toya."

"I know. Hopefully Futaba can restrain her."

"I doubt that."

"Don't you have a system check to be doing or something?"

"Already done. Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Please?" He sighs soon after and goes back to his book, but images of Toya appear in his head. He felt his lower regions tingle and mentally curses himself for thinking of her _that_ way. If Yumi found out he would never hear the end of it. He could only imagine what Futaba would say. Maybe something like, "You're worst then Yumi" or "I don't care, that's your problem". Soon his thoughts go elsewhere bringing up something he wanted to forget. On the Zariman-Ten-Zero the adults went insane and trying to kill them. Hiro could never forget when he first awakened his powers it was when he killed his own mother and father. This haunted him.

Part three—Banshee

XXX

 _"_ _These like-faced savages, these earth-worn mules, a vast violent ocean at our command. Yet they wither. Mired in massed steel and flesh, casting these hordes from gene molds and flock minds, we inspire nothing. Our demons of void womb must be different. Unusual. Singular. Crafted without cast, wrought of the finest ore, slender and queer. Sight without eye. Wrath without sound. Not a soldier, but a myth. Not a warrior... a spirit... Banshee."_

XXX

It was peaceful, just the way she liked it. Futaba sat in her meditation room meditating in a perfect silence. She would keep expecting for Yumi to come ruin her silence for some what she considered nonsense, but she reminded herself that Yumi wasn't with her. Though she wouldn't dare say it to Yumi's face. She enjoyed the jesters company and would never let anyone destroy their friendship.

"Orbus how much longer until we reach the Corpus city on Saturn?" She asks.

"In about two hours Operator. Your tea is ready."

"Thank you." She gets up and gets her tea taking a long sip.

"Should I call Yumi?"

"No don't bother, knowing her she must have her music blaring by now." Futaba smiles laughing very lightly.

"Sounds like her." Orbus said. "How do you feel about seeing them again since _that_ day?" Futaba knew Orbus was talking about. The day they killed the leaders of the Orokin Empire. They deserved it especially after what they did to Margulis. They all where children at the time all this happened. They didn't know what the void did to them on the fateful day the Zariman-Ten-Zero was trapped in the void.

"You seem to be expecting some kind of emotional response." Futaba said.

"I may not know what happened on _that_ day, but I know it has left it scars on you." Orbus explained causing Futaba to frown.

"I can't explain what happened _that_ day. There was just this rage that finally broke lose in me. I wanted to pay for what they did Margulis. She was the only one how saw us as normal children. We all were scared but Margulis she…she…" Futaba could not form the word as she wiped the tears. "She was our mother, we hurt her, but she loved us. She knew we never asked for our powers. She knew the truth." It was rare for Futaba to break down like this.

"Futaba…I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay I haven't seen them in so long and I have had these feelings bottled up for a while." She said. "I should start preparing." Futaba walks to back to the seat and resumes her meditation trying to regain control of her feelings. It was hard as the all the memories of her time on the Zariman-Ten-Zero clouded her mind. The red lit halls of the lower levels. The blood that run through them. Everything the Orokin did to "fix" them. It all came back, and it annoyed her so much. When her memories of the time when the Orokin tried to "fix" them. It made her blood boil. They were only children. Children who didn't know what they could do. They all were scared beyond compare. But, Margulis was there for them. She wasn't mean, rude, or scary to them. She was the one thing they desperately needed and that was a Mother. Margulis became their mother even though her lover Ballas didn't like it. Why couldn't he have become their father? Why did turn them into what they are now knowing how Margulis would have reacted?

Part four—Saryn

XXX

 _"_ _Margulis, from your winter ashes, there has sprung a field of flowers. Conceived by me, germinated for deadly purpose. You used to dream of old Earth, didn't you? Bathed in gold and solemn blue. I intend to reclaim it now, from the spores and the ruin. It came to me like a proverb: Fight poison with... poison. Cure this sick horde with the greatest of plagues. I will call her... Saryn._

XXX

Toya was neck deep in a warm bubble bath. She sighed contently as she bathed in peace with a small cup of tea next to her edge of the bath. She thought the best way to past the time was with a long relaxing bath. She did spend the first two hours of the trip checking for anything in the Orbiter that needed fixing. Then she tended to her garden for an hour or so. Took a nap. And now she was in the middle of her spa time.

"Operator, it's time." Said her Orbus.

"Thank you Orbus." She got up and walked over to get her towel. She dried off with a happy smile going over to her clothing and got it on.

"I know this isn't my place but… I think you should tell him."

"Easier said then done." She said walking over to her Warframe. She used her transference ability to get inside the Warframe. "What do we know about the Corpus Gas City?"

"It seems to be working on some kind new void jump drive." Orbus explains. "The Lotus fears that the Grineer and Corpus are working together on it."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"At least Hiro, Yumi, and Futaba will be there." He said. Toya smiled hearing Hiro's name. She would have spun a lock of her hair around her finger as she daydreamed about him. She couldn't wait to see him again. There was so much to catch up on with all of them. She sighed looked up at the window smiling just thinking about him.

"I can't wait to see them again. I honestly never though I would see them again." She admits with soft sad tone.

"The Lotus is doing everything she can to reunite all the Tenno, you know." Said Orbus.

"The sooner we can kill that traitor the better." She said angrily referring to the Stalker. "I honestly feel like I know him."

"Well he did appear after the disappearance of Yoshiro, Mako's older brother." The Saryn remembered the Valkyr Warframe user Mako. She was so devastated when her brother disappeared. She was the first Tenno to go into the dream because she had changed. The disappearance of her older brother made her suicidal, so the Lotus had her go into the Dream early.

"Do you think that… Yoshiro is still out there?"

"That is possible, but I think we should not disclose that Yoshiro might have been corrupted into the Stalker by the Sentients."

"No Tenno will even entertain that idea."

"I know but it does seem to be a high possibility I'm afraid." This caused Toya to sigh as she tried not to think about it. Yoshiro was a strong kind understanding man who loved his sister and valued everyone over himself. There is no way a man of that stature could be so overcome by the Sentients. It just didn't seem real. And if it was how where going to awaken Mako? If it all was true, then Mako… Toya shook her head quickly knowing better then to think about it. She couldn't entertain any of it.

"How much longer?"

"Two Minutes." Toya threw herself upward and went to the exit.

"Where am I to meet with them?"

"There is a secluded balcony to the west side of the city. That is your rendezvous point."

"Thank you Orbus." She said.

"Of course. Happy hunting." Orbus said has he pulled the ship out of the void. The ship flew over the city from the storm clouds approve as cover as Toya drops out of the ship.

Part five—Reunited

Hiro, in his white gold and green colored Oberon Warframe, was the first one to make it to the rendezvous point. He looked over the gas city getting a good look advantage points to take out some guards. About two minutes of waiting felt something watching him. He pulled out his word, Broken War, ready to strike if it was the enemy that had found him. But then he hears giggles and sheaths his sword with a sigh.

"One of these days I might kill you Yumi." Hiro warns with smirk has he crosses his arms.

"Oh, you won't dare do that! After all whose is going to make you laugh?" Yumi cheerfully skips out of the shadows in her red, black, and white Mirage Warframe. She must have been smiling. It was hard for her never to not smile. She gives him a big hug. "I missed you." She said. He hugs back.

"I missed you too." They let go as Futaba walks over quietly.

"Futaba!" Yumi squeals running straight for the black and white Banshee. She tackles Futaba down much to Hiro's silent amusement. Then Hiro gets a tap on shoulder and turns to see and red, gold, and white Saryn Warframe stand behind him with.

"Toya…" He breathes his face bright red. He hugs her tightly catching her off guard. She hugs back. "I never thought I'd see you again." He whispers in her ear.

"I know… so is that your sword or are you that happy to see me?" She teases feeling something point her thigh. He blushes and let's go.

"Shut up…" He says as she giggles. Yumi giggles to having overheard them while Futaba crosses her arms. Hiro and Toya stood there awkwardly as Futaba sighs and opens her mouth.

"What's the plain Hiro?"

"Well my Orbus said that the research facility is in the heart of the city. So, let's spread their forces out a little and take the facility." He explains. They nod each one jumping down to cause some chaos. Hiro jumps down and draws his blade cutting down the Corpus in his path leaving a trail of liquid crimson red. Toya was cutting down building towers making them collapse and cut off the Corpus from their aid. Futaba was taking out Corpus silently without being seen. And then there was Yumi who was placing all sorts of traps for the Corpus to fall into and die very painful deaths. The Corpus don't even have time to understand what happened as almost half the city is thrown into chaos. The Tenno meet up at an entry point into the facility.

"That was fun!" Said Yumi who was covered in Corpus blood. Her team deadpans and smiles at the same time. Yumi would never change. They slip through the vent crawling into the facility and jump into the main computer room. Futaba starts hacking while Toya and Hiro watch the door. They all realize that the room is dead quiet. They look around and Yumi is gone.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Toya demands. The next thing they hear is loud exploitations coming from outside the hall. Futaba smiles as Toya and Hiro sigh hearing the Corpus scream in pain. Yep, Yumi was at work with her wonderful pranks of death.

 _Oh, Yumi what am I to do with you?_ Wondered Futaba. Futaba wouldn't say it out loud, but she had fallen for the crazy Tenno. She always wanted to express for feelings to Yumi but seeing that she was in the same problem as Hiro and Toya it wasn't easy. But she knew that after this she would tell Yumi.

"Sounds is having the time of her life." Said Toya as Hiro chuckles with a smirk and quirked eyebrow looking at the door.

"Well, Yumi will always be Yumi." He says with a smile. "Futaba the data?"

"Have it. It seems they moved the prototype to Enceladus."

"Great. The last time I was on Enceladus it didn't end well." Said Hiro with a sigh making Toya and Futaba laugh. Yumi comes walking in covered in more blood then before.

"What?" She asks.

"Covered in even more blood." Said Futaba. "We are now going to Enceladus."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the new void jump drive prototype has been taken too."

"Oh, okay lead the way!" Yumi exclaims knowing every little she sent Futaba's heart a blaze. They leave the city seeing how much damage they did to it.

[Well at least the Corpus on Enceladus won't be getting any enforcements.] Said Yumi.

[She has point it does make this mission easier.] Said Futaba.

[That was an excellent plain Hiro.] Said Toya.

[Thanks guys. I try.] Said Hiro embarrassed by Toya.

[Why do you think I left being the leader to you?] Yumi said.

[I know Yumi.] He said as they flew to Enceladus. The Tenno get there pretty fast given that Enceladus through usually one of farer moons comes closer to Saturn sometime during the year.

Part six—ANOTHER VOID JUMP ACCDENT!?

The Stalker had appeared on Enceladus before the Tenno. He was busy killing everything in his wake by the order of the Sentients. The Sentients wanted the prototype to use against the Tenno and finally defeat them. Well it didn't work out that way. During the fighting the Stalker's sowrd, Shadow, somehow landed a horrible hit on the prototype fusion core causing it to go unstable. The Stalker was confused by the prototype obviously oblivious to the damage he caused when he heard something he looked up to see the Tenno Orbiters appearing. Yumi's Orbus picked up the unstable energy.

"Operator the prototype is malfunctioning!" He exclaims.

"Oh shit!" Yumi said as there was an explosion and the Orbiters where getting pulled in.

[YUMI!] Screamed Futaba over the coms.

[TOYA!] Screamed Hiro over the coms.

Toya and Yumi got pulled in first then Futaba and Hiro. The Orbiters are able to remain intact but their Tenno each get knocked out hard in the back of the head as the Orbiters are hurled throw the void vortex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's all for now! I hope you all enjoyed this. I have been having writers block on many of my other stories and so writing other story kind of helps and breaks my writers block. So yeah that's me…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spartans

Part one—UNSC Infinity

 ** _Time: 07:00 Hours_**

 ** _Location: UNSC Infinity_**

 ** _Section: Bridge_**

Captain Thomas Lasky of the proud super-carrier known as the Infinity stood on the bridge with two of his most trust friends. The ship AI Roland who was designed to look like a famous World War 2 pilot and trusted left hand. And Commander Sarah Palmer a Spartan and the trusted right hand. Lasky couldn't have asked for better friends to help him command the ship. They always had his back no matter what. It was always reassuring.

"So, you two going to go out yet?" Roland asks. He had been trying to get the two together for a while now. Well since Lasky became Captain of the ship. So, what about a year or two?

"No Roland." Lasky said.

"Why?! You tow are perfect for one another at least try one date. One date and I'll drop it."

"Fine." Palmer said making Lasky blush. "I really don't seem any harm in it." Lasky was a blushing mess much to Roland amusement as the AI chuckled. The room was quiet as they worked on their duties until an alarm went blaring. Lasky felt like he was saved by the bell.

"Well time to get to work!" Said Roland cheerfully.

[This Captain Darla of the UNSC Wraith requesting assistance of nearby UNSC the Colony of Yorktown is under Covenant attack! Repeat: This Captain Darla of the UNSC Wraith requesting assistance of nearby UNSC the Colony of Yorktown is under Covenant attack!]

"All hands prepare for Slip-Space jump and immediate combat." Roland said like he was reading Lasky's mind.

"Palmer get Blue Team and Fire-Team Osiris." He orders as Palmer nods.

"Blue Team and Fire-Team Osiris this is Commander Palmer report to the bridge immediately." She calls. Lasky sighs as the ship starts to fly through slip space racing to get to Yorktown. Blue Team and Fire-Team Osiris appear on the bridge moments after the ship enters slip-space.

"Sir!" They saluted.

"At ease everyone." Said Lasky. "Now we just got a distress call from the UNSC Wraith."

"Wait, _the_ UNSC Wraith?" Buck asks.

"You know the Ship?" Asks Palmer.

"I know the Captain. She's my cusion." Said Buck.

"Well I'm sure she'll be happy to see you because the UNSC Wraith and the Colony of Yorktown are under Covenant attack." Lasky said.

"Colony of Yorktown? Isn't on Europa?" Vale asks.

"I know, the Covenant must want a round two from what happened on Earth. But we can't let them get the chance. You all will be leading troops into battle against any Covenant land forces." Lasky explains. "Your Pelicans are waiting for you in docking bay 12."

"Understood sir." Course the Spartans before leaving. Lasky sighs looking at the window hoping that they would get there in time. They just had to. Yorktown and the Wraith depended on them.

The Spartans walk to the hanger with Buck trying not to seem worried. But his team and the Spartan-IIs could see his uneasiness. Vale puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Buck, we'll get there in time." She said.

"I know, but she is the only family I have left." He said.

"If she is anything like you she'll be fine." Tanaka tries to lighten his mood. Buck does smile but not for long. Locke gave him a reassuring look which only did so little. They make their way to docking-bay 12. When they get to the Pelicans they load in quickly and wait for takeoff.

Part 2—Battle of Yorktown!

 ** _Time: 010:00 Hours_**

 ** _Location: Orbit of Europa_**

The UNSC Infinity came out of slip-space finding the UNSC Wraith just barely staying afloat. Infinity starts their assault immediately catching the Covenant off guard. The UNSC Wraith is given time to catch its breath. The Spartans are deployed after the assault. Now the Infinity dealt another barrage of attacks keeping the Covenant from attacking the Wraith.

"This is Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity! Captain Darla come in!" Lasky tires getting through hoping the Wraith's comms where still working.

[This is Captain Darla, thank you Infinity. I don't think we could have held out much longer.] the Irish voice of Darla said.

"Be glad we appeared when we did."

[Aye. We had Covenant slip passed and we lost contact with the Colony.] She admits.

"Don't worry we've sent troops to the ground. Your cusion Buck is one of them."

[Buck? Haven't seen the lad in ages. Can't wait to see him after this. I owe him a drink after all.] She said making Lasky, Palmer, and Roland smile.

 ** _Time: 012:00 Hours_**

 ** _Location: Europa, Yorktown_**

 ** _Section: Central Plaza_**

The Spartans had landed in central plaza having to fight off a good amount of Covenant forces soon finding many people hiding in safe houses. Half of them were injured and there was this one who was having a panic attack and moved right away into the Pelican. The troops—who were ODST—focused on making sure the people got on board safely. First it was the injured, second where pregnant women, mothers and their children, and third was everyone else. Infinity was called to send more Pelicans after the first two lifted off.

"Kelly, Tanaka scout the area let us know when the Covenant arrives." Chief orders. "Everyone, check your aim and keep an eye out."

"Sir." Kelly and Tanaka going to scout around.

"Think there are some suicidal grunts walking around?" Tanaka asks.

"Probably if they haven't blown themselves up already." Said Kelly with a smirk. They get farer and farer from the group unaware of the warriors that are lurking in the shadows.

Part 3—Spartans of the UNSC meet the Tenno

As they walk around an Elite comes flying through a wall with something stabbing it. the creature that killed it then raced off back where came from. Kelly and Tanaka look at one another and chase after it, finding a bloody battle field. The Covenant that had been advancing to kill the colonists where being slaughtered by strange creatures with even stranger weapons. They watch as the creatures fight. When the battle is over more Covenant appear. The creatures just slaughter them. Tanaka and Kelly are both horrified by the scene before them. Just what where those things?

{Should we approach them?} Asked Tanaka over a private band.

{I don't know. They seem to be on the move let's follow them.} Kelly said as the two female Spartans follow behind the creatures. The creatures found even more Covenant and made short work of them. They watched as the creatures communicated with one another. One looked very pissed off while another was happily playing in the blood of an Elite like a child. Another the only male snaps at the female playing the blood. Kelly gives Tanaka her gun.

{Call for the others if things get bad alright?}

Tanaka nods watching the older Spartan slowly walking over to the creatures.

"Excuse me…" She begins as they get startled and point their weapons at her. Kelly rises her hands up showing she is unarmed. They circle around her.

{Kelly!} Tanaka calls.

{Don't, they obvious don't know what I am. Turn off your comms. Just wait.} She told the other Spartan making sure that her comms where off.

"Can you understand me?" She asked seeing how the male looked at her confused. He slowly reached for something. "Wait!" She said seeing how they were going to attack. She pulls out her hunting knife and hands it to the male. He takes it looks at it and gives it back.

 _I cannot believe that worked._ Thought Tanaka as she watched.

"Where are we?" Asked the male. So, he did know English. She couldn't hear the accent since he was speaking his language before.

"Europa, Yorktown Colony."

"Yorktown?" Asked the one covered in blood. "What's a Yorktown?" She asks tilting her head in confusion.

"It's a city name."

"Oh."

"What are you?" Asked one of the other females. "Are you a Sentient?" She asked rudely.

"I am a Sentient live form if that is what you are asking." Said Kelly. They creatures spoke in their language.

"What's your name?" Asks the female to her right.

"I am Spartan Kelly-087."

"Which one is your fist name?" Asked the one covered in blood.

"Kelly."

"You have a funny name. But I like it." The creature giggled.

"And yours?"

"You can call me Mirage." She said. "That's Banshee, Saryn and our Leader Oberon." She points to each one. Banshee had been the one to ask her if she was a "Sentient" and Saryn was the one who asked her name. Oberon reminded her of John for some reason. Maybe it was the way he held himself.

"Okay, I would like you all to meet someone. Tanaka!" Tanaka walks out. "This is a comrade of mine. This is Tanaka."

"Hello." Said Tanaka.

"Hi Tanaka!" Said Mirage with a wave. Mirage seemed to be the youngest of the group.

"Do one of you two know what those things we fought were?" Asked Banshee.

"Covenant. They want to kill all humans." Tanaka said.

"They were fun to kill!" Said Mirage twirling her pistols before holstering them. Mirage was the crazy of the bunch.

"We can tell." Kelly said.

"Are there others?" Asks Banshee.

"Yes, we are evacuating the people." Tanaka explains. "Our teams are helping with that, we were asked to scout around.

"And these Covenant attacked?" Asked Oberon.

"Yes." Kelly answered.

"Well I guess you won't have to worry about them." Said Saryn.

Mirage starts giggling when she hears footsteps racing to them.

"Yay! More Covenant to murder!" Mirage cheers.

"Wait!" The Spartans shout stopping Mirage. "Those are our teammates." They said as their teams came into view.

"Holy shit what are those!?"

"Haven't gotten a chance to ask that Buck." Tanaka said.

"Oh."

"Kelly is why you haven reported in?" Asked Chief.

"It's only logical. She needed us not to be so hostile to her." Said Banshee.

"Aww, I wanted to kill more." Whines Mirage disappointedly. The other Spartans look at Mirage confused and disturbed.

"Ignore Mirage." Said Saryn.

"Ignore Saryn." Mirage shot back.

"What the hell are you!?" Buck asks.

"Tenno." Answered Oberon.

"Tenno?"

"It's a long-complicated story that can be best explained by the Lotus." Said Banshee. Then there is a small Covenant landing fleet and comes from behind.

"Saryn!" Oberon calls.

"On it." Saryn releases spores from her body and there is thick cloud of gas around them. The gas reaches up to the sky which makes the landing fleet crash into one another. Those that survive the gas and the fall race to attack.

"Mirage!"

"Yay!" She charges does a flip into the air and then there is four more of her. She pulls out her pistols and hires. The Covenant don't know what to attack as Banshee appears behind them. She slams her hands onto the ground releasing large blue waves of energy that kill off the rest. Oberon then joins in saving Mirage from a hunter. He cuts the Hunter straight through the midsection.

"You okay Mirage?" He asks worried.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She said waving him off. "Sounds like a question you should be asking Saryn, lover boy." She teases him.

"How… Just how?" Buck asks seeing how the Tenno slaughtered the Covenant.

"Because we're awesome!" Mirage said to him smugly.

"Is she the youngest?" Asked Vale.

"She is." Banshee said.

"I'm only a year younger then you Banshee." Mirage said speaking matter-of-factly. The Spartans where confused and intrigued by the Tenno.

"Who is your leader?" Asked Locke.

"Of the four us, that would be me. I'm Oberon. The leader of the Tenno is the Lotus." Oberon said.

"So, there is more of you?" Asked Fred.

"Of course, there is." Mirage said. The Spartans could tell Mirage was acting hopeful. Maybe their people where on the verge of extinction?

"Are your people in danger?" Asks Linda. The Tenno look at one another and start speaking their language. What where they saying?

 _That language is new. I wonder if I can learn it._ Vale thought as they waited for the Tenno to talk with them again.

"You could say that." Said Saryn.

"Maybe we can help you." Said Fred.

"No!" Oberon said. "It's better if you didn't. If _they_ found out your people will be slaughtered." He warned.

"Whose they?" Asks Chief.

"The Sentients?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes." Answered Banshee. "Who are the rest of you?"

"I am Master Chief leader of Blue Team. This is Fred and Linda. Kelly is another member of our team." He explains.

"I am Spartan Jameson Locke, leader of Fire-Team Osiris. You already meet Spartan Holly Tanaka, and these two are Spartan Edward Buck and Spartan Olympia Vale." Locke explains.

"As I said earlier I am Oberon. This is Mirage, Banshee, and Saryn." He gestures to his team. Mirage waves, as Banshee seems to glare, and Saryn didn't seem interested in them. Oberon seemed proud of his team.

"We should get back to Lotus." Banshee said obviously she didn't want to be here. "She must be worried by now."

"Your right. Orbus!" Oberon started speaking in his language.

"Wait." Said Chief. "The UNSC needs an explanation. And would like to thank you for keeping the Covenant off our evac."

Again, they speak in their language. They all look in agreement. Oberon gives a heavy sigh.

"Fine." Oberon said.

"Oh, smile Oberon! Aren't you the one who loves meeting new people and learning new things?"

"I said I love learning new things not meeting new people." Oberon told her.

"It's Saryn." Banshee cut in.

"I never said that!" The Spartans notice how Banshee looked at Mirage. They couldn't tell if it was concern or she was smiling. They guessed all will be explained when they got back to Infinity.

Part 4—Welcome to the Infinity!

 ** _Time: 06:00 Hours_**

 ** _Location: UNSC Infinity_**

 ** _Section: Hanger_**

The Tenno where in awe once they walked into Infinity. It was amazing. Mirage looked like she was scheming something. Banshee saw this and said something in their language. Mirage defended herself as Banshee just gave her a look and Mirage looked somewhere else.

"What language is that?" Asked Vale.

"Orokin." Banshee responded.

"Orokin?"

"The Tenno are Orokin but not all Orokin are Tenno." Banshee answered.

Buck took of his helmet and scratched his head. "That makes no sense."

"It's a long story." Saryn said. "I like your ship. Its big."

"Thanks. So, what do your ships look like?" Tanaka asks.

"Our Orbiters are a little smaller then this. As for the cruisers like this one. Maybe around the same size." Oberon explains.

"Orbiters?" Asked Fred.

"The ships of the Tenno." Mirage said. "They all have an AI named Orbus."

"So that's who you where calling?" Chief asks Oberon.

"Yes. We each have our own Orbiter and Orbus." He said.

"What do they look like."

"You'll see them in due time." Said Saryn with a small giggle. Soon three people come walking up. One was a girl while the others where boys.

"Admiral!" The Spartans solute. The Tenno look at one another confused.

"At ease Spartans." Said the Admiral. "So, these are the people we have to thank for taking care of the Covenant?"

"Yes, sir." Chief said. "Admiral Hood, these are the Tenno."

"Hello Admiral Hood, I am Oberon. This is Saryn, Mirage, and Banshee." Oberon and his fellows bow.

"Nice to meet you Oberon. I must say that is quiet the sword." He said referring to Broken War.

"Thank you, Admiral."

"What are you exactly?" Asked Palmer.

"We are Tenno, silly." Giggled Mirage.

"Tenno?" Asked Captain Lasky. Saryn and Banshee both look at one another. Banshee sighs tiredly.

"We have much to discuss then." Said Oberon.

 ** _Time: 08:00 Hours_**

 ** _Location: interrogation room_**

Oberon sat down with Admiral Hood at a table in a small room. They sat across from one another while the others stood outside. Lasky and Palmer took either side of the Admiral. Admiral Hood cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, tell me Oberon what is a Tenno?"

"Well let me start at the beginning." Oberon said. "I and my team are of the Orokin race which was a large empire of its time. They had built building of ivory and gold. And where very powerful. When they started to expand is were mine and my team's story begins. There was an Orokin ship named the Zariman-Ten-Zero. It was going to take me, my team, our parents, and others to a colony called Tao. But we never made it. There was accident in the Void Jump process. The ship was trapped in the void. I was a child at the time along with my team. The void did something to us. Me and all the other kids got powers while all the adults had been driven mad. They roamed the lower halls of the ship in hunting packs with make shift spears for something to feast on. While I and the kids we stuck together." He explains with a pause letting the three people in the room take time to absorb his story.

"I can't believe that." Said Hood. "To have your parents just go mad like that and to just randomly attack you…"

"It was how each one of us awakened our knew powers." Oberon said. "Well, that's how I awakened my powers. When my parents went mad I killed them. I didn't even try or know what I was doing. Some time after the Zariman-Ten-Zero was found. Her crew was gone but we, the kids, remained. The Orokin at first didn't know what to do with us. We where just kids and didn't understand what happened to us. And whenever they tried to "fix" us someone always got hurt. Namely those that tired to fix us. Then there was an Orokin named Margulis. She took us in as her own. Even after we had blinded her. She still loved us. But the Orokin council… They didn't like how Margulis was treating us. She gave us love, but the Orokin council didn't like that. Even her own lover who could have been our father took the side of the council. After Margulis was killed Ballas, her lover, continued her work on something called Transference. Then the Warframes were born. He created the Warframes which are basically super powered ninjas."

"What do they look like?"

"We all look different."

"Wait, are you saying you're a Warframe?" Asked Hood.

"The armor is." Oberon itches the back of his neck. He takes a breath. "Oberon is the Warframe name that Ballas gave it."

"So, then your teammates are all using their Warframe names?" Asked Palmer.

"Correct."

"Then what is your real name?" Asked Hood.

"Hiro Nonaka." He said.

"Okay Mr. Nonaka."

"Please call me Hiro."

"Hiro, why not say your real names off the bat?" Asked Lasky.

"It's a habit. The thing is after Warframes where born, the Sentients…which were originally machines that where designed to prep planets for colonization turned on the Orokin, we were forced to fight them."

"Why couldn't the Orokin fight them?" Asked Hood.

"The Sentients where built to adapt to all sorts of fighting styles. But since they had no idea about us, the Tenno, we were able to win against them. And on the day, we won the war, we were brought to the Orokin council to be rewarded." Hiro laughs a little. "Too bad we had reached our breaking point."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and very Tenno that is my family brought down the Orokin empire in one day." He said.

"Are you saying you—,"

"Killed them? Yes, Admiral that is correct. We snapped on that day. We couldn't control ourselves and I often think about what might have been if we didn't snap. Would they still treat us like freaks? Leave us alone? Or kill us?"

"You destroyed your own people?!" Lasky was in shock.

"Like I said we snapped. After everything put us through…we just snapped. After everything we each disappeared and went into the Dream thanks to Lotus who is the collective conscious of Margulis. For over a thousand years we have slept waiting for another purpose to wake us. Then Lotus woke us up because of an old foe."

"The Sentients?" Asked Lasky.

"First it was something else entirely then, yes, we did deal with the Sentients, but most importantly the Stalker."

"The Stalker?"

"Yes, during the war with the Sentients there was this friend of ours that went missing his name was Yoshiro Kisto. Everyone was dumbstruck after hearing he had vanished into thin air. Mostly his younger biological sister Mako Kisto. She was the first Tenno to be put into the Dream because she had become suicidal. Then a few months after he disappeared the Stalker appeared. The Stalker some think is Yoshiro—just somehow corrupted by the Sentients. But we don't like to entertain that thought. We would rather think he died on the battle field." Hiro explained to them. There was a long pause.

"I can't believe half of what you just said." Admiral Hood said thinkingly. "You and your people are very powerful. Tell me if you and our friends could bring down the whole UNSC by yourselves?"

"Possibly. But it depends you all going to treat us like shit?" Hiro asked a little rudely. But they couldn't blame him. After all what his own people had done to him and his team.

"Of course not. Unlike the Orokin we happen to be cautious in dealing with what we don't understand."

"Good. And sorry,"

"We know bad experiences can leave sour teases." Lasky said with a laugh. They leave the room finding the Spartans asking Hiro's team for their real names.

"Yumi Yada."

"Futaba Kido."

"Toya Katayuma."

"I like those names." Said Buck.

"Thanks!" Said Yumi. "I should be back to my Orbiter. KK is probably worried." She said.

"KK?" Asked the UNSC members.

"Her pet." Futaba said.

"With your permission Admiral if our Orbiters could use your hanger?" Asked Hiro.

"Of course." Said Hood. Hiro and the Tenno contacted their Orbiters.

Part 5—Banshee's Mirage, Spartans meet KK

 ** _Time: 010:00 Hours_**

 ** _Location: Hanger_**

After the Orbiters had landed in the hanger the Tenno where left alone for a while. They knew that the Infinity was figuring out what to do with them. Yumi was sitting in her room playing with KK as Futaba came in.

"Oh, hey Futaba!" Yumi said smiling.

"Yumi." Futaba greeted. "And how are you KK?" Futaba pets the large Kubrow.

"What brings you here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Really? What?"

"Well, I… I…"

 _Why is this so hard?_ Futaba wondered.

"I love you too." Yumi said catching Futaba off guard and making her blush a right red making Yumi laugh. "I can't believe you thought I never noticed you! I always did!" She said.

"Really?"

"Yep! I didn't think you felt the same and when I noticed it I waited until you were ready."

"Thanks, Yumi."

"Any—," Futaba cut her off with a kiss. KK barked trying to get their attention.

"You've spoiled her too much." Futaba said referring to KK. Yumi giggles.

"I know."

"Operator, the Spartans requesting entry." Said Orbus.

"Let them in."

The Spartans enter the room and Chief keeps tackled by KK and is licked to death. Yumi laughs hectically rolling on the floor. Futaba laughs lightly along with the chuckling Spartans. When KK got off of Chief he sat up and rubbed KK's head.

"So, your KK." He asks. KK barks and licks him again.

"You've made a friend. So proud of you Chief." Buck teased. Chief stood up without a word only for KK to stand on her back legs. "Jeez, this Kubrow is tall."

"Yep. She's larger than most of her kind." Yumi said.

"And someone spoils her rotten." Futaba said looking to the side while jerking her thumb at Yumi.

"Figures." Said Fred. Locke is the next to be taken down. Soon each of the Spartans gets a formal greeting from the Kubrow. After that Futaba gladly explains the Orbiter's functions and helps them talk with Orbus.

"Any chance I can learn Orokin?" Asks Vale.

"Sure." Futaba said. "I'll be more than happy to teach you."

"Watch out she's strict!" Yumi warns only to get elbowed hard in the side. The Spartans smile amused. "What the hell!?" She demands.

"It's like me and Victoria all over again." Buck said.

"Who's that?"

"My wife."

"You're married! Good for you!" Yumi says.

"Thanks."

"We still have yet to meet her." Tanaka said.

"And you will." Buck said. Yumi laughs lightly.

"I can't wait until Hiro and Toya get together." Said Yumi.

"They like one another?" Locke asks

"You Spartans did see it!? It's obvious!" Yumi said throwing her hands in the air.

"She has a point." Said Futaba. "It is very obvious."

"I saw." Buck said. "I going to say something, but they would kill me, so I stayed quite." He said.

"Good plan." Yumi said. Orbus says something. "Oh, Lasky trying to find you! You're all in trouble!"

"SHIT!" The Spartans race out making Yumi roll on the floor. Then she has to shout in Orokin because KK goes with the Spartans.

"KK get your ass back here!" She chases after her Kubrow with Futaba shaking her head getting up to help her lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you all enjoyed, and I have a question! If the Spartans of Blue Team and Osiris where Tenno what do you think their Warframes would be? Leave comments on what you think please!


End file.
